


Steven Universe K-12 Crossover

by HolliTheGay



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Body Image, Bulimia, Bullying, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Crossover, Discrimination, Eating Disorders, Happy Ending, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/pseuds/HolliTheGay
Summary: *NOT A STORY JUST AN OUTLINE!*Basically a steven universe AU based around Melanie Martinez's new album K-12. You don't need to have watched the k-12 movie to understand this, but if you haven't heard the album yet I suggest giving it a listen! I've reordered the songs to fit my own narrative.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *AGAIN THIS IS NOT A FULL STORY! IT'S JUST AN OUTLINE!*
> 
> Hi! I'm @too_cute_holli on Instagram and this is an au I've been working on! I won't be writing a full version of this story because my strong suit is art, not writing. So I'll only be posting the outline on here as a reference for anyone who wants to add to the AU. I personally will only be drawing for it. If you want to add to the AU please use the #stevenuniversek12 on Instagram or A03 so I can check it out!

Steven is sent to live with his mother while greg is in the hospital with a serious illness or something (maybe pneumonia? Idk I haven't worked that part out yet). With no one at home to take care of him, it is decided that he could stay with his mom until greg is better. He begins attending k-12 for the first time. His mother (pink) teaches at the school. Blue and yellow are vice principal and superintendent and white is the principle. The other crystal gems are students as is spinel (I can't decide if I want them to be human or not. Spinel has been at k-12 longer than steven and is pinks old "teachers pet". The next year when she came back and wasn't in her class anymore, pink just pretended like she didn't exist, now going after pearl. Pink pearl is the oldest former "teachers pet" and when the other diamonds found out, white took advantage of her vulnerability and started abusing her in pinks place. She is essentially brainwashed to be whatever white wants her to be.

1\. Wheels on the bus- steven's first day at k-12, trying to ignore all the shit everyone is up to.

He becomes pretty popular among the weird kids (the crystal gems) because of his kind nature. The popular kids don't really bother him too much. He becomes very good friends with pearl, amethyst, and garnet.

2\. Nurses office- spinel is being bullied. She's been bullied before but her newfound depression, abandonment issues, and ptsd are making her feel even worse about it and she's to a point where she is willing to fake or inflict harm to herself to get away from her tormentors.

Steven finds spinel crying outside the nurses office and comforts her, thinking she seems nice and like he would want to be friends with her.

3\. Lunchbox friends- the popular kids want steven to join their cliques like the preps and the jocks, but he's not really into it. He wants real friends and ends up sitting with some of the lonely kids (garnet, amethyst, and pearl.)

4\. Orange juice- during lunch, steven finds spinel once again crying, this time leaving the bathroom and wiping her mouth. Spinel is trying to be more like pearl in hopes that pink will "love" her again. But she doesn't give steven that many details, just tells him she wants to be prettier.

5\. Strawberry shortcake- Amethyst is harassed during p.e. for her body because she's smaller and curvier than that of a normal quartz jock and she's thicker and still shorter than the other prettier gems. Like pearls. She doesn't fit in and she hates it. The boys giving her sexual attention doesn't help.

6\. Detention- Garnet is treated differently by authority because she is different (if this ends up a human au her having openly gay parents would also cause issues) and she's so tired of it. Shes constantly in detention and getting in trouble for ridiculous reasons.

7\. Class fight- Spinel has a breakdown after seeing pearl become closer to both pink and steven ,(the only person to really show her kindness at this point). She ends up beating pearl up in the school garden and steven steps into save her, calling spinel a monster without really thinking about it.

8\. Drama club- steven is tired of this bullshit. All of his friends are fighting amongst themselves, spinel and pearl try to beat eachother up everytime they see one another and steven doesn't even know why. And the bullies won't leave his friends alone. After going off on them it seems that at the very least steven has snapped some sense into his friends.

steven is worried about pearl. She has been very jumpy as if recent and seems to be keeping secrets. Confiding in his friends, steven is surprised to see genuine concern coming from spinel toward pearl. As the end of day bell rings, steven, alone with spinel, asks whats going on. Spinel doesn't explain, just runs off toward pink's classroom.

9\. Teachers pet- pearl is having doubts about her relationship with pink and confronts her about them. As pink is brushing them off, spinel bursts in to help pearl get out of there. They end up beating up pink together and rush to get away.

Once in a safe place, pearl gives spinel a hug, clearly emotional. Steven demands to know what is going on because they just beat up his mom. Spinel confides in steven that pink had sexually abused her and manipulated her mental health the year prior. Pearl explains that it had been happening to her this year. It had started out as just kissing and hanging out after school, she thought it was love, but then pink started pressuring her for sex and it became scary.

Weeks pass, and things have calmed down a lot. Spinel and pearl were sent to detention for assaulting a teacher, but they didn't mind. It gave them more time ti get to know each other.

10\. Highschool sweethearts- spinel has gained some self confidence and is embracing her independence more and more. In becoming more comfortable in her own skin, she finds herself thinking about new crushes. She comes up with the criteria she has to lay out for any potential new lover to make herself feel safer and protect herself from any future abuse.

While thinking about her past with pink and her potential future loves, spinel wonders if pink had gotten to anyone before her.

Meanwhile steven and many of the other students are tired of the corruption in the school and start planning how to take it down and get out of there.

11\. Show and tell- for a brief moment the story centers around pink pearl, someone frequently seen in the background. She's kept to herself and seems genuinely afraid of passing pink in the hallway. She spends a lot of time in the principles office and people just assume its because she's a special kid or that maybe her and white are related. But in reality pink Pearl's past abuse by pink is being continued through white and this song details her feelings throughout the story.

12\. The principle- steven and the others team up to fight the diamonds because the school they're running is fucked up. They attack at the source and while steven is trying to talk to them about bettering their ways, the other gems call the authorities. The diamonds won't listen and they end up being arrested and shutting down the school.

13\. Recess- everyone goes home but they stay in touch because the power of friendship. Steven reminisces on advice his father gave him on the ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter just some of the k12 art from my instagram

Here are some of my drawings for this au :)


End file.
